


Winter Ball

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [24]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Can be seen as platonic, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: They travel between their world and the deeprealms but somehow, they also came to Hogwarts. While magic isn't everyone's thing, a winter ball sure is.





	Winter Ball

Even during her fifth year in this world, she felt out of place. Three different realities she regularly visited and none of them felt like home. Soleil knelt on the bedroom floor, her sword in both hands, and wished she would understand what was really going on. Or why. 

She heard footsteps, someone coming closer, and hastily put away the weapon. Even in this world full of wizards and wonders, actual swords were rare. The other girls in her year didn’t need to see it, they would ask too many questions. So she sat down on her bed, put a smile on her face and wiped her hands on the robes. Not that she was the most talented student Hogwarts had ever seen, but she was not going to let anyone know she actually came from another world. Anyone apart from her friends, of course. 

“Oh, hey!” Jenny was about her age but taller and really into some kind of music Soleil didn’t understand. She had travelled this world, even outside the school, but it had confused her and she had fled back to the deep realms. “How was your summer?”

She shrugged. “Good. I just wish I could’ve spent more time with my parents.” Three realities, three different ways of time passing. Her parents barely aged while she went to school and grew up. The few days they had together were precious and Soleil treasured these memories. 

“I wish mine would leave me alone.” Jenny sighed dramatically and fell onto her own bed. She was cute, in a way, but not actually Soleil’s type. Which was probably good. “They just talk about my grades and never let me do anything. But!” With a grin, she sat up again. Soleil raised an eyebrow. “They got me an amazing dress for the winter ball.”

“The … winter ball?” She blinked. It was September and she didn’t want to think about winter, but why hadn’t she heard about the ball?

“Yes, everyone will be there and it’s going to be a perfect night! We need to look amazing.”

“Oh.” Soleil nodded. “Yeah, I will find something.” Or someone. She smiled as an idea began to form in her head. “Excuse me, I need to talk to someone. See you later!”

~

She found Forrest in the library, staring at a book as he obviously tried to ignore some idiots that were commenting on his looks – they weren’t even his best ones. He wore the regular school uniform, no fancy dresses. What was their problem? Tempted to push them into the shelves, she spared herself the trouble and just shoved them aside as she walked to her friend. 

“Can you help me?”

“With what?”

“Jenny informed me that there’s going to be a ball. And I need your help because I have nothing to wear.”

“Oh.” He smiled, especially as those idiots finally left. She would just have to find another time to punch them. “Yeah, I can do that. What do you have in mind?”

“I was thinking about a suit,” she admitted. “And you can be my date!”

“I would love to.”

“Cool!” Soleil grinned, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. If he had said no, this conversation would’ve turned to really awkward. Of course she knew how few people actually rejected her, but few of them were as cute as Forrest. “We will look super cute together, you have to make us matching outfits.”

Forrest nodded as his smile widened. “As long as you don’t want me to do your hair again.”

“Oh no.” Soleil laughed. “Don’t worry, you will be the one with the pretty curls.”

~

The winter ball came sooner than she would’ve wanted it to. She still liked the idea of going with Forrest but it also meant that he had to make two outfits and barely had time to be with her. She had used the autumn break to try and learn some basic dance moves from her parents but neither of them had successfully been able to teach her. Not even her mother’s song had helped, she just failed at following simple rhythms. 

“Soleil, would you please sit down?”

She pouted but followed her brother’s request. He had dressed up as well, though of course her suit was way prettier and Forrest had even managed to work in a flowery pattern. “Who’s your date?”

“Sophie.” Did he blush? Soleil leaned forward to get a better look. 

“Aww, that’s so sweet!”

“Soleil …”

“She is really cute.”

“Please don’t talk about my girlfriend like that.”

“Ohhhh!” Grinning, she jumped up again. Shigure looked as if he wanted to be far away and lucky for him, they were let into the hall and she ran off to find Forrest. She was going to question him later. “Oh, you look amazing!” 

Forrest wore a dress that resembled Nohrian fashion, with flowers that reminded her of Hoshido. “So do you.” He smiled as he took the hand she offered. One again, his curls were perfect and she wanted to touch his hair, feel how soft it was. “I’m just a little worried, people around here haven’t seen me like this before.”

“If they make comments, I’ll punch them!” She pulled him closer. “No idiot is going to make this night bad, okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
